I Will Stand Here Forever
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: AU. What if Terra didn't really become stone, but left a statue for the Titans to remember her by? Oneshot and in Terra's POV


_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is not in equivalence with "Things Change."_

**I Will Stand Here Forever**

Slade raised me up in the air by the front of that hideous suit he had me wear. It had once made me powerful. It was a true suit fit for a soldier but I just found out it was a tool to put me under his control. Starting now, I will no longer be under his control or under the control of anyone else. Beast Boy had been right. These were _my _powers and not Slade's. Beast Boy had been right about it not being too late as well. I could still redeem myself. I still had my powers and the ability to stop Slade. After training with him for as long as I did, I learned some of his weak points. I was going to take him out if was the last thing I ever did.

My strength returned to me and I lifted my head up. I felt the earthen energy flow through me faster than I ever had before. My hands and eyes glowed with that power. Through the yellow of my eyes, I saw the Teen Titan's faces. They were relieved, happy with my choice. Beast Boy most of all. He couldn't destroy me. I knew he couldn't and I'm glad he didn't. I wasn't going to work for Slade anymore. I didn't want any part of him, including this suit he gave me. I was going to destroy us both. After all, he said we were one right? Master and apprentice, going down together. This was payback for turning on me.

"You can't control me anymore!" I cried.

The energy in my intensified into a sphere of hot, destructive power. It spread around Slade and me and down the pillar earth, cracking into ash. The Titans looked shock and I realized what I've done. I had made a volcano, something I've never been able to do before.

"Terra's power!" I heard Robin yell. "It's triggered a volcano!"

Yeah, sorry for that Robin but you learned firsthand how Slade can be like. I had to take him out. There was another eruption.

"Big enough to take out the whole city!" exclaimed Cyborg. "And way too big to stop!"

That big? I've only meant to take out Slade and myself. Not the whole city! I had to do something before…

There was another eruption that came up behind Raven. She turned around to use that creepy magic of hers to slow it down. Raven had always been right about me being a traitor and untrustworthy. It was hard for me to hide things from her. I don't know how she figured me out. I've guessed it must've been some kind of witch thing.

"We've got to get out of here," said Raven.

The Titans left with Beast Boy remaining. Beast Boy, don't be stupid. Just go!

"Terra!" Beast Boy called to me. "Come on! We gotta go!"

I floated down to him on my rock. "I have to stay." I told him resolutely.

"No!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

I glanced at the mess I've made. "I'm the only one who can stop it."

"Please, Terra, you can't!" Beast Boy begged. "It's too late."

For the first time of meeting him, Beast Boy was wrong about something. I hooked my blond hair behind my ear, allowing Beast Boy to see both my eyes. I gave him the biggest smile I could muster, because I knew it would be the last I'd give him.

"It's never too late," I corrected.

Beast Boy's face softened. I reached forward to give him one last hug. For one small moment, I didn't want to let go. I wanted to go to Beast Boy and let everything go back to the way things were.

"You're the best friend," I said, my voice breaking as I felt the hot tears sting my eyes. "I've ever had!"

I felt Beast Boy's arms tighten around me before he let go. Beast Boy took careful steps away from me and I almost wanted to laugh. Why didn't' he just transform into a bird and fly away already? He was making it harder by taking his time. Our platform broke, and I sent his half toward where the other four Titans were waiting. Beast Boy kept his eyes on me the whole time until Cyborg reached out and pulled Beast Boy away. The Titans left and I was alone again. I took a deep breath and concentrated on nothing but keeping the volcano from erupting. My whole body lit up like a Christmas tree. Exhilarating—I've never felt the energy so intense like that before. I spread my arms and braced my legs. My voice escaped my mouth in a scream.

I forced the lava away and slowed it down to rock. It was hard. It took all my concentration. Lava that still flowed roared, rebellious. I slowed remaining lava and magma until it became rock. I fell on the hot rock, gasping for breath. Oh Beast Boy…you would've been so proud! I wish you could'v e seen it!

I had expected to die in stopping the volcano. When I found that I was still breathing, I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to race out of Slade's lair and find the titans and beg them to take me back. Yet, I have changed too much. They might forgive me, but could _I _forgive _me?_

There was one last thing to do. I had to leave Jump City right away before the Titans came looking for me. But would that work? If they found me missing, then they would continue to search for me. I suddenly had an idea. There was a way for me to still be here, and I could go on to be alone.

I stood up to my feet and pulled earth up in a five foot pillar. I shaped it to look like an exact replica of me, my hair flowing and my arms stretched out. A perfect statue.

"I will stand here forever," I murmured. "So Beast Boy can still see me."

I laughed sadly and I looked at the ground, creating a long tunnel. With no time to waste, I walked through, closing up the hole behind me.

"Good bye, Teen Titans," I said. "Good bye…Beast Boy."


End file.
